


Сердечные

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cannibalism, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Love/Hate, WTF Whoniverse 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Мисси смотрит так, что будь у нее возможность — давно бы дыру в груди Доктор проделала.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Сердечные

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Whoniverse 2019 ♥  
> 2) Относительный кроссовер с аниме «Токийский гуль», альтернативная интерпретация сущности гулей.  
> 3) ВАЖНО! АВТОРСКИМ ПРОИЗВОЛОМ ИМЯ «ДОКТОР» ПО ОТНОШЕНИЮ К ТРИНАДЦАТОЙ НЕ СКЛОНЯЕТСЯ.

— И как долго мне еще придется жевать эту тухлятину? — голос Мисси схож со скрежетом по разъеденному ржавчиной металлу — резкий, вызывающий отвращение, слегка приглушенный из-за количества мяса во рту. 

Сладковатый запах плоти приятно щекочет ноздри, и тем не менее желудок Доктор делает кульбит, что заставляет чувствовать ненависть к самой себе. Это необъяснимо — ведь она не выбирала, кем ей родиться, ее сущность неизменна от самого начала времени, и тем не менее… И тем не менее. 

— Ты можешь не есть, — сглотнув комок, перекрывавший горло, тихо отзывается Доктор. Она даже не поднимает взгляда на Мисси, пирующую посреди комнаты. Доктор почти уютно в этом темном углу — волосы, ниспадающие на глаза, являются спасительной поволокой, позволяющей не замечать ни жуткой трапезы по соседству, ни собственных окровавленных рук, которые, кажется, вряд ли когда-нибудь удастся отмыть. 

_(Доктор отмывает их каждый раз — тщательно и подолгу, — хлоркой, а затем уксусом; раздирая подушечки пальцев до мяса, чувствуя боль и пытаясь искупить вину за очередной плохой поступок, хотя логики в этом мало — поврежденные участки тела регенерируют меньше, чем за четверть часа)._

— И скончаться в голодных муках по собственной воле? — фыркает Мисси, быстрым рывком, судя по звуку, отделяя мясо от кости. — Извольте, я на подобное не подписывалась. Я вообще на все это не подписывалась, это ты держишь меня здесь взаперти, глупая-глупая Доктор…

В своей глупости Доктор не сомневается — не единожды приходилось убеждаться в ней воочию. И все же свою главную глупость, свой главный грех, которым считала уничтожение собственного вида, дабы не навредили Вселенной, она давным-давно искупила. Зачем же снова решила взвалить на свои плечи ношу в виде присмотра за Мисси — невесть каким образом уцелевшую в их последнем приключении и даже не регенерировавшую в новую ипостась, Доктор и сама не знает.

— Помнится мне, — Мисси издевательски причмокивает, один за другим обсасывая пальцы, наверняка покрытые густой кровью, — что с той же силой по еде убивалась только твоя предыдущая регенерация. Хотя нет… — она медлит пару секунд, пережевывая очередной кусок, прежде чем продолжить: — Предпредыдущая. А тот ворчливый старикашка с томным шотландским акцентом мне даже нравился. По крайней мере, при его конвоировании мне иногда перепадало свежего мяса. А это… Тьфу. 

Доктор поднимает взгляд, когда острый носок причудливой туфли Мисси вонзается лежащему подле ее телу в живот. Плоть отвратительно чвакает под напором извне, а Мисси кривится в довольной ухмылке — на деле она рада, что ей достается хотя бы такая еда. Усевшись рядом с выкраденным Доктор из ближайшего морга трупом, Мисси искусно скрещивает ноги, приподняв длинные пышные юбки до колен. Она смотрит так, что будь у нее возможность — давно бы дыру в груди Доктор проделала, добралась бы до одного и до второго сердца, раздавила бы их в своих пальцах, посмаковала бы каждой их клеточкой, заставляя себя растянуть этот момент на следующую оставшуюся для нее вечность. Но нет, она просто смотрит, плотоядно улыбается, поднимает в душе Доктор настоящую бурю. Доктор морально больно, противно и совсем чуточку лестно чувствовать себя объектом воображаемого препарирования — да, жаль, сущности гуля невозможно противостоять на все сто процентов.

— Не боишься, что когда-нибудь, во время очередного твоего посещения, я просто сломаю тебе хребет и сбегу? — нахально утирая губы подушечкой большого пальца, интересуется Мисси. 

Даже с достаточно большого расстояния Доктор видит запекшуюся чужую кровь в уголках ее рта. Мисси выглядит пугающе, если не сказать чудовищно. И все же от нее невозможно отвести взгляд. 

— Нет, не боюсь, — спокойно отвечает Доктор, сдвигая плечами. Она говорит для проформы, ведь им обеим известно, что в рукопашную, без использования кагуне, они не смогут друг другу достаточно навредить. Сразиться же на полную помешает приток определенной концентрации CRc-газа, стабильно поступающий в это помещение по системе очистки воздуха. Потому только и остается, что заниматься словесной перепалкой, давно переросшей во что-то привычное и почти родное, даже не раздражающее.

— Я бы пересчитала тебе ребра, — с особым усердием растягивает слова Мисси. Довольный прищур свидетельствует о том, что она сыта и почти удовлетворена. — Я бы ломала каждое из них раз за разом, не дожидаясь регенерации, наслаждаясь мелодией хруста, макала бы пальцы в разодранные раны и писала на твой фарфоровой коже любовные признания на галлифрейском…

Она похожа на огромную дикую кошку, что почти свыклась с жизнью в вольере и своим единственным неизменным смотрителем — того и гляди, выгнется в спине, потягиваясь, а после свернется клубком, чтобы подремать после плотного обеда. И только взгляд — как всегда ледяной — доказывает, что в ее словах имеется не только элемент игры, фарса, выдумки, а еще и достаточная доля правды. 

Доктор прекрасно это знает: они с Мисси не раз встречались в боевых стычках. И неважно, что в нынешнем обличье ни одной из них еще не приходилось примерять силу гуля к другой — они по-прежнему опасны и одновременно необходимы друг для друга. 

Мисси — что-то навроде плохого сна, извечный дурман, вкус крови с экстрактом полыни на кончике языка. Мисси — ее заключенная, ее заклятый друг, ее любимый враг. Мисси — та, которую следует направить на верный путь, ускользнув от соблазна свернуть с него самой. 

Если прикрыть глаза, то можно расслышать, как равномерно бьется одно из сердец Мисси. Только одно из двух — как и положено полноценному гулю.

Если открыть глаза, то можно увидеть, как Мисси напротив расплывается в полной обожания улыбке. Она всегда была с причудами и любила сломанные вещи. 

Доктор — одна из таких вещей. В ее груди равноценно бьются сердце гуля и сердце человека.

_(Опыт одной из прошлых регенераций гласит — у губ Мисси удушающе горький вкус._

_Эта Доктор никогда не задыхается)._


End file.
